Wild one
by Surfer Girl Forevuh
Summary: an avatar modern day AU. Based off the song Wild one by Faith hill. rated T to be safe.


Hi, I'm sufer girl forevuh, I just wanted to say this is my first Avatar songfic.

Declaimer: I don't own Avatar or the song "Wild one" by Faith Hill. Sorry if there are any grammer errors.**_

* * *

_**

**_They said change your clothes_**

_**She said no I won't**_

_**They said comb your hair **_

_**She said some kids don't **_

_**And her parents dreams **_

_**Went up in smoke**_

"Toph, sweety, can I come in?" Mrs. Bei Fong said as she entered the room of her six-year-old daughter. When she entered the room, the smile on her face disappeared.

"Toph, I set out these clothes out for a reason. Will you please get changed and put them on?" She asked kindly. The small girl looked up at her mother with her blind eyes.

"No, thank you." was her reply.

Mrs. Bei Fong sighed. "Well, can you at least brush your hair? It's just sitting on you table."

"Sokka, Zuko, and Aang don't brush _their_ hair. Why should I?" Toph asked, challenging her mother.

"Well, Toph, that's simple. Zuko, Aang, and Sokka are boys. And, Aang's bald."

"So, Smellerbee's parents don't make her bush _her_ hair." Toph retorted.

Mrs. Bei Fong groaned. "Just do it, Toph." "No, thanks." Toph replied. Mrs. Bei Fong sighed and walked out of the room. _"Well, so much for the beauty pageant." _Mrs. Bei Fong thought bitterly.

_**They said you can't leave**_

_**She said yes I will**_

_**They said don't see him**_

_**She said his name is Bill**_

_**She's on a roll **_

_**And it's all up hill**_

"Toph! Toph! Toph Francesca Bei Fong, get back here this instance!" Mr. Bei Fong called to his fifteen-year-old daughter. "No!" Toph yelled.

Mr. And Mrs. Bei Fong watched as their daughter gabbed her green jacket and walk towards the door.

"Toph!You cannot leave this house." Mrs. Bei Fong called. "Oh, yes I will." Toph screamed.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Bei Fong demanded. "Where do you think, dad?" Toph replied sarcastically. She walked out the door where a boy with dark brown hair was sitting in the street.

"Toph, we have told you that you cannot see that boy!" Mrs. Bei Fong cried. "'We'?" Mr. Bei Fong asked. "His name is Aang, mom" Toph snapped.

Aang raised his eyebrow. "Trouble at home?" "Let's just go!" Toph grumbled, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the road.

"What's up?" Aang asked. "My parents told me that I couldn't see you," Toph replied. "And honestly, their right, I can'tsee you."

Aang's heart sank when he heard his girlfriend and life-long friend tell him that. Toph smiled and looked at him. "But that doesn't mean I still can't date you."

Aang was confused at first, but when he looked into her eyes, he understood what she meant and laughed.

_**She's a wild one**_

_**With an angels face**_

_**She's a woman-child **_

_**In the state of grace**_

_**When she was three years old**_

_**On her daddy's knee**_

_**He said you can be**_

_**Anything you wanna be**_

_**She's a wild one**_

_**Runnin' free**_

Mrs. Bei Fong sighed. _"Has it really been that long since she was little?" _she wondered. She shook her head and hugged her husband. "I believe our little Toph's growing up." he said. Mrs. Bei Fong nodded sadly.

_**She loves rock and roll**_

_**They said it's Satan's tongue**_

"Toph, turn that devil music off right now!" Mrs. Bei Fong yelled. "What's that," Toph called smiling. "Turn it up? Okay then." Toph turned the volume up on her stereo, blasting the Nickleback CD she was listening to.

"Toph Francesca Bei Fong!" Mrs. Bei Fong cried. Toph only smirked.

_**She thinks their too old**_

_**They think she's to young**_

_**And the battle lines**_

_**Are clearly drawn**_

Toph and Aang were sitting on Toph's bed, laughing, talking, and kissing.

"So, where are you parents again?" Aang asked. "Don't know, don't care. They'll be home by tomorrow." Toph replied kissing him.

"Cause it feels a little weird being here by ourselves. Especially considering the fact that they don't know I'm here with you." Aang said uncomfortably.

"Aw, shut it, Twinkeltoes." Toph snapped. Aang smirked and continued to kiss her.

Suddenly, the door down stairs slammed shut and a voice yelled. "Toph, Toph where are you?"

"Oh crap!" Toph said as she jumped up. "Your parents are home?!?!" Aang cried, freaking out.

"Toph! Who's here with you?" Mrs. Bei Fong cried from the floor below.

"How did they know?" Toph wondered out loud. "My bike!" Aang cried. Toph turned around and faced him. "You forgot to hide it, didn't you?"

"Well, I, umm" Aang stammered. "Never mind! Their comming! You gotta get out of here!" Toph snapped shoving Aang towards her window.

"Quick, out this way!" Toph said literary pushing him out the window. "Wait, Toph, You're rooms on the second floor!" Aang tried to say, but was pushed out nonetheless. All he could do was grip onto the window sill for dear life.

Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong came into Toph's room, where she was laying on her bed. "Oh, hey, what's up?" Toph asked casually.

Mrs. Bei Fong looked around the room and saw a hat laying on Toph's dresser. "Toph Francesca Bei Fong, there was someone here with you, wasn't there?" she accused angrily.

"What makes you say that?" Toph cried. Mrs. Bei Fong put the hat in Toph's hands. "Explain yourself."

"Aang, you idiot." Toph muttered. "_He _was here with you," Mrs. Bei Fong yelled. As the two Bei Fong women fought, Mr. Bei Fong heard something outside the window.

He walked over and looked down to see Aang. "Oh, umm, hi Mr. Bei Fong." Aang said smiling nervously. "Aang," Mr. Bei Fong started. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Just hanging out." Mr. Bei Fong shook his head and pulled Aang up into the room.

Aang noticed Toph and her mom arguing. "Well, I'll be going now." He announced. "Make sure you have all your limbs when you leave." Mr. Bei Fong commented.

Aang nodded and walked through the battle field. "Thank you for holding onto my hat." He said to Mrs. Bei Fong. Aang took his hat and bolted out of the room. "See you later, Toph." He called as he ran.

_**She's a wild one**_

_**With an angels face**_

_**She's a woman-child **_

_**In the state of grace**_

_**When she was three years old**_

_**On her daddy's knee**_

_**He said you can be**_

_**Anything you wanna be**_

_**She's a wild one**_

_**Runnin' free**_

Mrs. Bei Fong shook her head as she excited Toph's room. She was having a hard time believing that Toph was already a Sophomore in highschool. _"She's growing up too fast." _Mrs. Bei Fong thought sadly. Pretty soon she would have to watch Toph leave and start her life.

"No," Mrs. Bei Fong murmured. "Toph can't leave. She won't make it on her own out there." "She won't be on her own," Mr. Bei Fong said as he walked into the room. "She'll have us, her friends, and Aang."

Mrs. Bei Fong smiled slightly. "I know. But, it's still sad to know that we won't get to see her everyday." Mr. Bei Fong hugged his wife. "I know, but Aang seems to care a lot about her. I'm sure she'll be fine if he's by her side."

_**She has future plans**_

_**And dreams at night**_

Mrs. Bei Fong picked up a piece of paper on the kitchen table and smiled. It was Toph's report card. All the grades said the same exact letter, A.

She walked up to Toph's room to congratulate her, but found her sound asleep instead.

Mrs. Bei Fong smiled and kissed Toph on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Toph."

_**When they tell her **_

_**Life is hard**_

_**She says that's alright**_

Mrs. Bei Fong sat on the couch, holding her crying daughter. "Ssh. It'll be okay, Toph." Toph continued to cry.

"W-w-why did he have to d-d-die, mom," Toph sobbed "W-w-why did grandpa have to d-d-die."

"I'm sorry, Toph. I don't have an answer. Life's hard." Mrs. Bei Fong answered, crying.

As Toph and her mom cried, there was a frantic knock on the front door. Mr. Bei Fong walked over and answered the door.

Standing at the front door was Aang. He was clearly out of breath and he looked as if he had been crying.

"Hello, Aang." Mr. Bei Fong greeted kindly and sadly. Aang looked up and asked worriedly "I-is Toph here? Is she alright?"

Mr. Bei Fong moved out of the way and Aang saw her sitting on the couch with her mom. "Come in, I think Toph might need you."

Aang slowly walked in and stood by the couch. "T-toph?"

Mrs. Bei Fong slowly let her daughter go. Toph jumped up and hugged Aang.

"H-h-he's dead, Aang. He's dead," Toph said in-between sobs. "W-we were walking and a drunk truck driver swerved off the road. H-h-he p-pushed me out of the way and got hit. N-now he's d-d-dead."

Aang hugged Toph protectively. Tears crept from his eyes. He had known Toph's grandpa well. But he was also crying at how close Toph had come to dying. She meant the world to him. He couldn't even stand the thought of her dying.

_**She's a wild one**_

_**With an angels face**_

_**She's a woman-child **_

_**In the state of grace**_

_**When she was three years old**_

_**On her daddy's knee**_

_**He said you can be**_

_**Anything you wanna be**_

_**She's a wild one**_

"Come on, Toph! You can do it!" Katara yelled over the roar of the crowd.

Aang, his friends, and Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong were all at Toph's scoocer game. Toph's team, the Earth Rumblers, were losing by one point, and Toph had the ball.

Mrs. Bei Fong was clutching Mr. Bei Fong's arm. Aang, Katara, and Suki were cheering at top of theirs lungs while Zuko and Jet tried to maintain their hearing and sanity. Longshot sat silently as he watched Toph's and his girlfriend's team play. Sokka was eating popcorn nervously and trying to keep Aang's pet lemur, Momo, away from it.

Toph ran faster and faster towards the goal, doing her best to dodge the other girls. She was only a little ways away from the goal. She ran at full speed (chasing after her boyfriend who used to be on the track team seemed to help) and kicked the ball.

Everyone held their breath as it sailed into the goal box. The whistle tweaked and the referee yelled "Two points! Earth rumblers win!"

Everyone, including Zuko, Sokka, Jet, Mrs. Bei Fong, and surprisingly Longshot, cheered at the top of their lungs and ran down toward the field.

_**She's a wild one**_

_**With an angels face**_

_**She's a woman-child **_

_**In the state of grace**_

_**When she was three years old**_

_**On her daddy's knee**_

_**He said you can be**_

_**Anything you wanna be**_

_**She's a wild one**_

_**Runnin' free**_

"Way to go, Toph!" Smellerbee yelled as she gave her teammate a high-five. "You did good, too." Toph laughed.

Aang ran over to the two girls. He grabbed Toph, picked her up, and twirled her in the air. "You did it!" he yelled.

Toph laughed. Everyone started congratulating her and Smellerbee and laughing.

Yeah! That's what you get for thinking you could beat the team with Smellerbee and the Blind Bandit." Sokka joked.

As Toph laughed and joked with her friends, Mrs. Bei Fong smiled. She now knew that her daughter would be safe as she grew up. "You were right. Toph will be safe growing up," Mrs. Bei Fong said to her husband. "The only thing we need to worry about now, is when Toph gets pregnant in the future."

With that comment, Mr. Bei Fong fainted.

* * *

okay please r&r. sorry if toph's dad's ooc

* * *


End file.
